


Don't back down

by LunaLovegood2417



Series: Dramione one-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Death, F/M, Why did I write this ouch it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovegood2417/pseuds/LunaLovegood2417
Summary: He will understand. He has to
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Don't back down

A/N  
Just a forewarning, you will probably be hurt by this. I was writing it and this came out of my own mind, so yep. Love y’all, please read, favorite and review because when people do that it makes me soooooooooo happy!

Context, this is a universe where Moldy Voldy didn’t die nor did Harry and the war continued on and on and on

The place that had once been Azkaban was cold and empty, filled with bitter memories and ghosts of those long gone. Those who have stood upon the roof of Azkaban have come back babbling about the screams of the tortured ghosts who haunt the place. 

But the woman on top of the building was too strong to crumble. The horrors of war had made her impervious to the heartbreak of the past, the screams of the damned.

She stood at the top of the half destroyed building looking out into the sea, shivering slightly, but not noticing. War did that to people. A pop of apparition startled her, but she did not turn to face the one she knew would be there. She didn’t want to see his pleading face or the pain in his posture. She stood resolutely, swearing she wouldn’t crumble but when he spoke, her facade broke.

“Hermione, you shouldn’t be here.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, clenched her fists and turned around to him. A man stood there, dressed in Death Eater garbs and face covered with a mask stood there. She gritted her teeth, unwilling to back down. She licked her chapped lips before speaking in a scratchy voice.

“They’ll kill you if you don’t do this.”

The man removed his mask. Draco Malfoy stared back at her, and the state he was in shocked her. His skin was sunken and an unhealthy yellowish colour. His once prized hair was limp and lifeless around his face, strands hanging in front of his eyes. Eyes which were the most lifelike thing about him, filled with love for her. And fear.

“But if I do help them I’ll wish I were dead.”

A slight smile graced her features, a bright spot on the coldest place on earth. She stepped backwards, and when he lunged to stop her, she held up a hand, a dangerous glint in her eye. 

“Don’t. You know you have to let me go.”

She took another step backwards. Her foot wobbled on the edge of the building, her balance nearly giving way, but she held on barely. Hermione looked straight into his eyes, her gaze piercing. He swallowed, unable to resist looking into her hazel eyes, flashing with stubborn bravery. Gryffindors. Suicidal idiots, but he never would have suspected this one to be. 

Draco knew whatever she was about to say would make absolute sense, but in the process the words would rip his heart apart. He was proved right when her next words sliced through him like ice.

“Draco, this isn’t working. You have been ordered to kill me, and if you don’t you will die, then perhaps your aunt will be sent to kill me and Cassie. Think of her. The order needs you, Cassie needs you. Please trust me, this is for the best. I love you.”

He was too slow. Her final smile was a peaceful yet resigned smile, and then she stepped backwards. Her body fell in slow motion, hitting into every jagged stone she passed, His scream could have shattered glass, as her body hit the final floor and lay still. Hermione Granger would never stand again, never sing again, never hug him and their daughter again. She was dead. A second after her final breath, a huge wave crashed over her body, drawing it into the sea. He fell to his knees, unable to comprehend.

Gone.

She was gone.

A/N  
Ow, shit that hurt. Please review


End file.
